


Walk me down the aisle?

by LaraDarkness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Can you guess idk how weddings work, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Good Schlatt, I speedran this, M/M, Villain Wilbur Soot, WHITE HAIR DREAM, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but he's there for a second, i don't like writing weddings man, i guess, i wanted to, no beta we die like...no one really died here, only mentioned - Freeform, there's a lot of ppl, why did i write this then?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Schlatt is a good dad and walks Fundy down the aislethis is based off mushymooshi's prompt on tumblr! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 471





	Walk me down the aisle?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING BAD HAPPENED DURING THE FESTIVAL!!  
> Schlatt was just being a nice dad to Tubbo and Fundy because they fucking deserve it.  
> Just wanted to put it here

They started planning the wedding a few days after the festival, not realizing most people didn't even know they were engaged.

_Dream had bumped into George by accident, he was too busy thinking to notice the smaller male in front of him._   
_His eyes lit up when he heard George's 'Dream!'_   
_„George! Perfect, I need help deciding if I should wear a white suit or a black one-“ He stopped when he saw the confusion on the brunet's face._   
_„Y'know, for my wedding.“_   
_George's eyes went wide as he sputtered, arms flying around as he tried to form words, his brain coming to a screeching halt. So what came out instead was a very loud “YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?“_   
_Now it was Dream's turn to frown, eyebrows furrowing before the realization dawned on him, his mouth making a small 'oh'._   
_Quickly he regained his posture, smiling as he clapped his hands together._   
_„Yea, I'm getting married, big surprise! I still need your help with the suit though, so if you don't mind.“ And with that he dragged his best friend away from whatever he was supposed to be doing._

So yeah, they realized that a lot of people didn't know pretty soon, but did they tell everyone?  
Oh no, they just continued to visit people one by one, asking for favors.

_Fundy just left Tubbo, the latter being probably the only one who knew about their engagement._   
_The kid seemed excited about being able to decorate yet another festivity, smiling brightly at the fox-man before he hugged him and told him it would be his pleasure._

_Though as he talked about what he could do, Fundy suddenly became aware of one tiny problem; he didn't have anyone to walk him down the aisle._   
_Wilbur was out of the question since a long time ago, the ginger stopped seeing him as his father somewhere in the war and it stayed like that. The fact he was apparently becoming more and more insane didn't help either._

_„Hey Fundy. What've you been up to?“ The ginger's ears twitch in surprise, he didn't even notice that he got back to Manberg. He looks up to Schlatt, sees the smile and his brain melts._   
_„Will you walk me down the aisle?“ He blurts out, the words slurring together because of the speed, his tail anxiously swishing from side to side._   
_Schlatt's eyes widen for a moment before he just smiles and nods, „Of course, Fundy.“ Then his mind seems to do a double-take and his brows furrow._   
_„Wait did you just say **will**?_   
_But Fundy's too busy with the happiness that overflows him and he hugs Schlatt, muttering a 'thank you' and if he tears up when he feels arms around him, can you blame him?_

Dream came home exhausted that night, flopping onto the couch beside his fiancé.  
„Planning a wedding is harder than it seems.“   
Fundy hummed, placing the book he was reading down, before turning around to meet the emerald green eyes.  
The white-haired man beamed at him as he let out an energetic 'Hi!'.   
The ginger chuckled, „You have way more energy than you had a minute ago.“  
Dream continued to smile as he leaned in, connecting their lips for a short moment.  
„'S because of you.“   
And then he was being pulled back in, Fundy's tail softly hitting the couch as they kissed.

• ° • ° • ° • ° •

In the next few days, everyone in Manberg knew about the wedding and they all seemed determined to help. 

The air was sweet from Niki's baking and Sam's flowers.  
Bad and Tubbo were decorating the place as Quackity played on his guitar (he wanted to help them, but they shooed him away after he accidentally placed an obsidian block on the grass).

Fundy was sitting on a hill, quietly watching. His heart was hammering in his chest and it wasn't even the wedding day yet.  
Dream was with George, Sapnap and Karl, probably calmly chatting with them about tomorrow.

_„Dream stop freaking out over your hair, just put it in a ponytail like you always do!“ Sapnap let out a loud sigh and Karl giggled, gently nudging the ravenette's arm with his._   
_„Don't pretend you were completely calm when we were getting married.“_

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

„Tomorrow's a big day, huh?“ Fundy nodded softly, sparing Schlatt a glance when the latter sat down.  
Schlatt's eyes focused on Tubbo, who was now placing flowers everywhere with a wide grin.   
„He asked me if he could bring Tommy, y'know.“  
Fundy chuckled lightly.  
„I figured he would. Even though I already told him he can bring whoever he wants.“ _As long as it's not Wilbur_ was left unsaid, but they both seemed to understand.

„I'm proud of you, Fundy. You did a lot for this nation. You deserve happiness.“   
The fox smiled, finally turning his head to look at the goat-man, his eyes watery.  
„Thanks, dad.“  
Schlatt's heart swelled and he took a deep breath in to keep the tears away as he quietly put a hand around Fundy's shoulder.

• ° • ° • ° • ° •

The day came fast.  
Everything from when Fundy woke up was a blur and now he was suddenly standing in his suit with Schlatt by his side.  
He inhaled as he calmed down his nerves a bit.  
The taller brunet smiled, fixing his tie before he put his hand on the ginger's shoulder.  
„It's time, son.“ 

Fundy smiled softly and then he was walking.  
His eyes scanned the room quickly, there was a lot of people, almost everyone from Manberg. Quackity was the one playing the soft tune on his guitar, his voice quiet for once.  
He noticed the blond messy hair next to Tubbo and it made him smile more, glad the two were here together. 

Inhaling softly, he finally looked in front of him.  
Dream was wearing his mask, which wasn't really a big surprise. His hair was combed into a loose ponytail, blending with the white suit. 

He felt his heart flutter as he finally stepped under the altar, eyes never leaving Dream.   
He hears Eret start speaking, yet the words never really reach his ears, he's too busy staring at his soon-to-be husband.   
They exchange their 'i do' before Eret's even done asking and Schlatt watches his son happily waggle his tail before he softly lifts Dream's mask and kisses him, pulling him closer by his waist as they melt into each other.

Schlatt is painfully aware of the tall brunet who's watching from afar, insanity dancing in his eyes but he had promised Fundy everything would be fine.  
So instead of joining the festivities, he watches the ex-president closely while Tubbo gives Tommy a tour of the place and Fundy scoops Dream up as he heads over to the dance floor.

Schlatt will make sure nothing ruins his son's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
